memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Africa
Africa was a continent on Earth. It had coastlines on the North and South Atlantic Oceans, the Mediterranean, and the Indian Ocean. The equator, a line of latitude which divided the Earth into northern and southern hemispheres, ran through the continent. Northern Africa was where some of the Middle Eastern countries were located. African animals included zebras, elephants, lions and rhinoceros. ( ) Humans lived in Africa as early as a thousand centuries ago, including the /Xam Abathwa tribe. This tribe told stories about the First people. ( ; ) During World War II, German general Erwin Rommel fought in North Africa, as did the character played by the Hirogen Karr in a holoprogram. ( ) In an alternate timeline, the Nazi and Na'kuhl alliance faced several setbacks in World War II action in Africa during 1944. ( ) In the 1960s, the mission insignia for Apollo 8 and Apollo 11 included western Africa in its design. ( ) In the late 20th century, Africa was seen on the photograph "The Blue Marble". ( ) During the Eugenics Wars, North Africa was a theater of battle. Jonathan Archer's great-grandfather was involved in a campaign in North Africa. During that conflict, he contacted the enemy commander in a successful effort to allow some non-combatant civilians time to get to safety. ( ) In the early 21st century, Africa was heavily affected by the AIDS disease. ( ) In the 2130s, Jonathan Archer made a trip to East Africa, where he saw a gazelle give birth. ( ) In the early 23rd century, Uhura was born in Africa, and spoke Swahili as her native language. ( ) Maps of Earth were stored in the 's library computer in 2254. In both the political map and the relief map, Africa was visible. Both maps were among the materials viewed by the Talosians when they scanned the Enterprise computer. ( ) An identical landmass to Africa was observed on Earth Two in 2267, which was an exact replica of the planet Earth. ( ) In 2335, Geordi La Forge was born in the African Confederation. ( ) In 2369, the holodeck character of Regina Barthalomew told Reginald Barclay of her trip to Africa, where she had taken part in a safari and was allowed to wear trousers all the time. By this date, Barclay had never been to Africa. ( ) File:Earth political map.jpg|Africa on a 21st century-era political map of Earth File:Africa relief map.jpg|Relief map centered on Africa File:Earth, The Blue Marble.jpg|Africa on planet Earth File:Earth Two, remastered.jpg|African-like landmass on Earth Two Points of interest * African Confederation * Arabian Sea * Canary Islands * Senegal ** Dakar * Egypt ** Giza *** Great Pyramid * Nairobi ** University of Nairobi * Sahara Desert * Somalia ** Mogadishu * South Africa See also * Epsilon Ashanti III * * Xhosa * Yoruba mask Background information According to an Original Series writer's guide, Uhura was born in 2239 in the "United States of Africa". However, no on-screen evidence for the existence of this political entity has ever been established. The script for explained that at the time of Kirk's corvette incident, his mother was in Africa. Retroactive continuity: Several 20th century-era maps depicting Africa, or portions of it, were stored in the library computer in 2254. These maps included a continent projections map, an eastern hemisphere map, a political map of the northern hemisphere, and a statistical map. These maps were among the materials viewed by the Talosians when they scanned the Enterprise computer. ( ) Decades later, a Central Intelligence Agency map was used for the remastered "The Cage". This map was published either in April 2007 http://www.lib.utexas.edu/maps/world_maps/world_pol_2007.pdf or September 2008. http://www.lib.utexas.edu/maps/world_maps/world_pol_2008.pdf The difference, which was not noticeable at the resolution of the image from the episode, was the addition of Kosovo, which gained its independence between the releases. File:Earth continents.jpg|Africa on a map of Earth's continents File:Eastern hemisphere graphic, The Cage.jpg|Africa on a map of Earth's eastern hemisphere File:Earth map, 20th century, Northern Hemisphere.jpg|Africa on a 20th century-era political map of Earth's northern hemisphere File:Statistical map.jpg|Africa on a statistical map External link * de:Afrika fr:Afrique nl:Afrika Category:Earth geography